


When You Walked Into My Life

by amyfortuna



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-27
Updated: 1999-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan discovers a message not meant for his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Walked Into My Life

_When you walked into my life, I didn't want you anywhere near me._

_Now I want you with me forever._

_I gave you that rock, symbolizing my heart at that point in my life. You managed to soften it completely. My heart, not the rock._

_You weren't to be denied, my Padawan. Always going after what you want like a lion after prey._

_That's why I'm so sure you...don't love me._

_If you did, you wouldn't hesitate! But no, I haven't seen a single sign._

_Not a lingering look, not a touch._

_Well, Qui-Gon Jinn, what did you expect? Daily declarations?_

* * *

Obi-Wan dropped the datapad on the desk with a sharp noise. His Master was in love with him! 

Collapsing into the desk chair, he considered a course of action. 

A few moments of thought and the lightbulb went on almost visibly. He bent over the datapad. 

* * *

_When you walked into my life, I knew. Instantly. My Master._

_And now I want more. I want you with me forever._

_To me, you were like that rock you gave me. Hard, but so very precious. Valuable. For inner qualities, not outer ones. For things unseen, not things that can be seen._

_Though I must confess, I think your outside is pretty appealing too....!_

_You're right. I won't be denied._

_But you're also wrong. I do love you. I just don't do looks and touches. Or declarations, though I suppose this is one, isn't it?_

_I hope you'll give me a chance to surpass all your expectations. Tonight._


End file.
